1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cabinet construction and in particular to refrigeration appliance cabinet construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,512,323 of Ronald K. Hupfer, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, an insulated wall structure is shown wherein the cabinet wall structure includes an inner liner panel, an outer shell panel, and a body of foamed-in-place insulation therebetween. A sheet of fibrous material is extended across the space defined by the front edges of the panels to define a boundary of the foamed-in-place insulation and permit a removable installation of a breaker strip between the front panel edges.
The technique of foaming-in-place such refrigeration appliance cabinet insulation is disclosed in the Paul B. Burrus U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,137,744. As shown therein, the insulation is formed in the space between the liner and shell panel by introduction of the foamable material into the top of the space with the front edges of the panels lowermost. The space between the front edges may be closed by fiberglass strips to provide a resilient section in which electrical conductors and refrigerant conduits may be provided.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,288,896 of Mervin E. Hendricks, a refrigerator cabinet is provided having resilient members 19 secured to the foamed side of the liner by suitable means, such as adhesive. A breaker strip 6 is mounted between the liner and shell panels to close the front of the space therebetween.
Howard S. Franck discloses, in his U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,516,566, a foam stop formed of laminated fibrous layers, such as fiberglass or glass wool, and provided with an end section of wedge-shaped configuration causing the expanding foam to press an end part of the stop against the liner panel to delimit and stop the flow of the expanding foam.
Albert M. Lee et al, in United States Letters Pat. No. 3,402,520, disclose a panel with a foamed-in-place core utilizing resilient strips permitting excess gas to escape through vents in the frame. A portion of the strip is provided in the core unit to form a relatively high density stratum for reinforcing the panel and interlocking the core thereto.
In U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,674,359 of William P. Crowe, a refrigerator cabinet is shown utilizing a fiberglass foam strip between the front edges of the liner and shell portions.
Robert A. Jansen, in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,684,342, shows a refrigerator cabinet construction utilizing a pervious foam stop strip having an open cell construction permitting egress of gas through the pores thereof during the foaming operation.